1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a funnel and container assembly and, more particularly, to a telescoping funnel and container assembly and, most particularly, to a telescoping funnel and container assembly with a telescoping funnel attached to the container.
2. Background Information
Funnels are well-known devices used for directing fluid from one container to another. Funnels are fabricated in various sizes dependent upon the intended use of the device. To overcome the need to locate a funnel when it is necessary to pour fluid from one container to another, collapsible funnels that attach to and are stored at a container opening were invented. Examples of some attachable funnels for which patents have been granted include the following.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,510,631, Nutry discloses an extension device for the breather pipe of an auto engine. The funnel portion includes thread sleeve sections that interlock with slight rotation of the extended funnel. A detachable cover fits within the collapsed sleeve sections.
Martin, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,521, describes an extendable cap for sealing a fluid inlet port having a holding plug, which when removed allows a telescoping funnel to be extended from a base section attached to the fluid inlet port. The extended telescoping funnel defines a fluid conduit through which a fluid may be guided into the fluid inlet port. The funnel decreases in diameter as it extends from the base connected to the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,157 by Lee describes an extensible oil cap that includes an extensible telescoping funnel. The funnel has a plurality of cylindrical sections, with each recess disposed on the outer and each raised portion disposed on the inner thereof, for slidably moving up and down. The sections tightly lock with one another, and a cutting flange extends from the bottom of the telescoping funnel for making various size oil inlet ports. A closure member has a tubular cutter for easily opening an oil can. The funnel decreases in diameter as it extends from the base connected to the engine.
Lahnan et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,059, describe an oil filler funnel cap that replaces the normal oil filler cap on internal combustion engines. The improved, filler funnel cap is adjustable to fit a variety of different size oil filler openings, forming an enlarged funnel receptacle with a resilient sealing closure. The funnel does not collapse.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,793 by Tantre describes a small funnel that is adapted to engage the oil filler port on an internal combustion engine. The funnel is intended to be permanently installed and includes a cover for preventing the entry of dirt into the engine. The small diameter end is shaped to replace the manufacture's cover. The walls of the funnel near the small diameter end are pleated to allow the wide mouth end of the funnel to tip to pressure and make adding oil to the sump more convenient and eliminate oil spillage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,504, Tremblay discloses a collapsible funnel that is easily adaptable to a variety of liquid receptacles. The funnel is associated with a moveable rod, extending within the funnel, connected to a screw cap which provides for the funnel to be pushed into a liquid receptacle, through a filling spout therein, in a collapsed position when not in use. The collapsible funnel needs to be pulled out of the liquid receptacle to automatically assume a standing and extended operative position over, and in association, with the spout and facilitates the filling of the liquid receptacle, especially when the moveable rod with screw cap partially clears the way in order for funnel to easily receive the liquid.
Nguyen, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,198, describes a funnel that includes a base that is insertible within an existing reservoir and a plurality of fins extending outwardly from the base. The fins are configured so that they will collapse to form a tube, such that the funnel can be slid into the reservoir. Each of the tips of the fins includes lip segments, provided to form a continuous lip ring when the fins are collapsed into the tube. The preferred lip ring prevents the funnel from falling into the reservoir, while still permitting the lid of the reservoir to be attached over the funnel. The funnel's base further includes a ridge running around its periphery in order to restrain the funnel from being inadvertently removed from the reservoir when extending the funnel for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,907 by Heintz describes a telescoping funnel apparatus for directing fluid from a container. The telescoping funnel apparatus includes a funnel that includes an open top extending into a channel. The channel extends through an open bottom of the funnel allowing fluid to be directed through the funnel. A longitudinal axis of the funnel extends between the open top and bottom. A cover is provided for selectively closing the open top of the funnel. Both the base of the funnel and the base of the cap are threaded for interlocking connection.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,440, Engelbrecht discloses a telescoping funnel which allows a user to pour oil into an engine. The funnel features spring ball latches, allowing the funnel to lock into place when it is expanded or compressed. When the funnel is not in use, the funnel compresses into a small size, as shown in FIG. 1.
Acord in U.S. Design Pat. No. 403,642, shows a collapsible oil filler cap that telescopes to a fully extended condition. The outer portion of the base is threaded to engage the largest telescoping section when collapsed. A cover appears to be a friction fit with the largest telescoping section of the funnel.
Applicant has devised a collapsible funnel and container assembly that overcomes many of the shortcomings of prior inventions and provides an improvement over the existing technology in the area of collapsible funnels.